


Wanton

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega!Haxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Haxus is in a rare mood tonight





	Wanton

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Haxus Hump Day on my tumblr sinfultrails and I had an urge for breeding kink so here we go.

“Mmmm….! Fuck….! Fuck Sendak….aaaah….!”

Sendak panted as he pushed slowly into his mate as he buries his face in the back of his neck. He thrusts slowly and deeply inside of him, breathing heavily against the nape as his fangs lightly brush over the soft flesh…

He growled softly as he pressed up against his back, watching how he clutches at the sheets, gasping as he pushes into him.

It was a such a beautiful sight.

He slowly slipped his hands under his mate’s body and lightly groped and rubbed at his nipples a deep rumbling purr escaping him as little white beads of milk form and dribble from it.

“Hmmmm….you’re certainly in a mood tonight aren’t you?” He purred softly as he started to pick up the pace, “You’re practically leaking out and I’ve barely even gave them a squeeze….”

Haxus panted and pushed his hips back needily, slit clenching hard around him as if trying to pull Sendak’s cock deeper inside him. He whimpered and arched his hips back, arching his hips up a bit higher.

“P-please….! I want your cum…..! Please? Please please please…!”

The lieutenant let out a loud shriek as the tip of his mate’s cock pushes against his spot. He whines and arches his hips up, shaking and whimpering needily. 

Sendak groaned softly “Mmmm…how bad do you want it?”

Haxus thumped his head down with a muffled sob as he arches “Pleeeease….! Please fill me up….! I want you to cum in me….!”

“Oh?” He chuckled as he moved a hand up to trace along the mating mark on Haxus’s neck: “Do you really want me to fill you with my cum? Fill your womb up? Oh stars….you all cub heavy….with my cubs….it would be a glorious sight….”

The larger Galra started to fuck him harder at the thought of Haxus…..with his stomach round and nipples leaking with more milk…..

“Yeeeees….! Yeeeeeeeees…..!!!”

Sendak gave a growl before he started to slam into his mate, panting and shivering as he mov d his hands down to grip his hips hard enough to leave bruises. He growled and nuzzled more against the mating mark as he thrusts harder and faster with a snarl….!

Haxus mad a high pitched sound as he came around Sendak, his thighs shaking before he felt him biting down into his neck over the mark. Renewing it. 

He trembled as he felt Sendak cum inside him, the fluid hot and filling his twitching clit up. Slowly the omega slumped on to the bed with a quiet mewl as he caught his breath.

Sendak pulled back slightly after a moment and lightly licked over th bite mark, purring deeply. 

“….I love how wanton you get like this….”

The lieutenant cracked an eye open “….Oh be quiet you.”


End file.
